bdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade
This section lists all the trades in the history of the BDL. Season 2 Week 8 Late in Season 2, the Prime#s were looking to acquire some new players as sam333 began to take over as GM. She also needed to get rid of leaf_fan, who was demanding a trade. Luckily, she was able to find a suitable trade partner in the Pucktards, who were having trouble with Ignatious_Bonferior forgetting to make picks and were looking to move him. From Pucktards to Prime#s: *InNet *Ignatious_Bonferior From Prime#s to Pucktards: *leaf_fan *PhoenixAvsFan (formerly: hockeykid8) The trade worked out well for both teams. PhoenixAvsFan become an important part of the Pucktards final push to win the Championship Draft in Season 2, while sam333 found a way to make Ignatious_Bonferior make picks on a more regular basis. Season 3 Week 2 Early in Season 3, the Beeters new management was having some issues with Rob_Avs33. Mongooses GM A33 had recently recruited rookie BloodyRomance who had scored a remarkable 20 points in her first week in the game. From Mongooses to Beeters: *BloodyRomance From Beeters to Mongooses: *Rob_Avs33 (formerly: Bob_Avs33) The trade ended up heavily favoring the Mongooses. BloodyRomance only picked in one week for the Beeters before going inactive and eventually retiring at the end of Season 3. Rob_Avs33 went on to lead the Mongooses in Season 3 scoring. Offseason After Season 3 Trade #1 Shortly after the Internationals celebrated their Season 3 championship, rumors began to surface that their captain, klozge, needed a change of scenery and was demanding a trade. The Mongooses took advantage of the situation, and offered up their assistant captain drop_the_gloves in return for the higly prized klozge. From Internationals to Mongooses: *klozge From Mongooses to Internationals: *drop_the_gloves Initially it looked like the Mongooses won this trade by getting a proven winner and leader. However, as the offseason progresed, the Mongooses shot themselves in the foot by recruiting so many new players. Before long, league expansion became inevitable and klozge left the Mongooses to become GM of the newly formed Kripplers. Meanwhile, the Internationals chose to protect drop_the_gloves during the expansion draft, and he remains there to this day. Trade #2 After the annoucement about expansion, Beeters GM sam333 realized she could not protect as many players as she wanted to. She faced a difficult decision about losing assistant captain InNet. Rather than lose him for nothing, she worked a last minute deal with Mongooses GM A33, who had been publicly interested in acquiring InNet for the past few seasons. In exchange, the Mongooses sent the less expensive alexander27, who had fallen out of favor with management and lost his assistant captain job prior to Season 3. From Beeters to Mongooses: *InNet From Mongooses to Beeters: *alexander27 The teams essentially swapped assistant captains (even though alexander27 no longer had the title). A33 finally brought InNet onto the team, while sam333 was able to protect four important players. For now it appears that it was a pretty even deal, but time will tell who performs best for their team in Season 4 and into the future. Season 4 Week 5 After a rough start in Season 4, IceCold14 was called out by the Pucktards for his lack of performance relative to his high salary. The feud escalated to the point where IceCold14 waived his NTC and was put on the market by Pucktards GM hejdukrocks. Always the deal-maker, Mongooses GM A33 jumped in to claim IceCold14, offering up two players: captain Colorado_Avs and rookie AlwaysCheddar. The deal was apparently better than an undisclosed offer from Kripplers GM klozge, so hejdukrocks traded the current all-time BDL scoring champion in exchange for the two Mongooses players. From Mongooses to Pucktards: *Colorado_Avs *AlwaysCheddar From Pucktards to Mongooses: *IceCold14 The immediate impact of the trade is unclear. The Mongooses had to name a new captain, while the Pucktards named a new assistant captain. The deal brough the Mongooses right to the $5.5M salary cap for Season 4, and left them with only $2.15M to sign 2-3 players for Season 5. Season 4 Week 6 Just a week after the blockbuster IceCold14 trade, another veteran player was looking for a change of scenery. Alexander27 requested a trade from the Beeters. After coming out of retirement in Week 4, he had been benched for two consecutive weeks, and didn't even make a pick in Week 6. Pineapples GM smurfinablender was eager to get some more personality and leadership on his team, so he offered up caw9000, and to sweeten the deal, he agreed to put the inactive Ignatious_Bonferior on waivers so the Beeters could pick him up and stay under the salary cap. From Beeters to Pineapples: *alexander27 From Pineapples to Beeters: *caw9000 *Ignatious_Bonferior (waiver claim) On paper, the deal favors the Beeters. Alexander27 had been inactive for four out of six weeks to that point in the season, while caw9000 was 5th in Season 4 scoring heading into Week 6. Also, the fact that Ignatious_Bonferior seems to only make picks for the Beeters, and this seems like a landslide victory for them. However, alexander27 vowed to be more active, especially when it came to extracurriculars, which is what the Pineapples were looking for with the trade.